A Shimmer of Silver
by pommedeplume
Summary: Narcissa knows that nothing has been the same with her and Lucius since the war ended. Lucius is barely more than a walking corpse and is plagued with nightmares every night. The flame between them as all but been extinguished. But when Lucius sees the way she looks at their son's friend, Blaise Zabini, he proposes something that just might reignite their passion. New edit 09/22/17


Lucius grumbled something indistinct in his sleep, startling Narcissa awake. She rolled over and glanced at him. She couldn't see much more than his pale, blond hair and a hint of the skin of his bare back in the dark of their bedroom but she could tell he was shifting his body in an anxious way.

He used to sleep soundly before the war, she thought. Lucius had been a proud, confident man, at peace with who he was. Now he was he reclusive and withdrawn. He seemed frustrated and his temper was becoming prone to flares. Things had been tense between the two of them since last Autumn.

Narcissa had resumed her longstanding affair with her old friend, Rosmerta. She was cheating on Lucius with a woman and if he were to ever find out… it wouldn't be pretty. And if he found out about her sexuality then she might find out about Draco's too and she couldn't risk that.

Lucius knew she was having an affair but she had succeeded in deflecting his attention from Rosmerta. He had no reason to suspect that she wasn't heterosexual. It was a shame. Assuming Rosmerta would consent, and she might not, Narcissa would've gladly shared her with her husband.

But none of that was what was really troubling her husband. Of course not.

Narcissa had seen the Dark Lord's defeat and the end of the war as a positive development for their family. She knew Lucius did as well but he hadn't handled their change in social status as well.

The truth was that no one liked the Malfoys anymore. The other pure blood families either despised them for supporting the Dark Lord or despised them for betraying him and everyone _else_ despised them already anyway. The respect for the name Malfoy was all but gone forever.

Narcissa pulled herself up in bed and leaned against the hard wood of the headboard. It was cold in their bedroom and she pulled the sheet up on her, hiding the shimmer of a silver night gown. It was large and spacious in the room and was sparsely filled with elegant and expensive furniture that were all darkly coloured to give an appropriate air of austerity.

The largest piece in the room was no doubt the bed she and Lucius shared that his parents and his parents' parents had once shared. It was a sizable four poster bed with wood made from Cherry. Lucius had once claimed it had been charmed to always provide whoever slept in it with restless sleep but Narcissa now suspected that had been a lie.

Lucius let out a troubled moan that startled Narcissa again. She leaned over and grasped his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. Lucius shook then grunted.

For a moment, Lucius just lay there, breathing hard. He never revealed what dreams troubled him at night were like and Narcissa had no reason to believe he would start now.

"Are you all right, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Hmm? Yes, of course. I was only dreaming," Lucius said, immediately sounding defensive.

He then slowly rolled over to face her. What little light was in the room made his grey eyes shine briefly.

"Why do you never tell me about your nightmares?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius sighed, impatiently.

"It's not important. Everyone gets nightmares, Narcissa," Lucius replied.

"Yes, but not every night," she countered.

"I do _not_ have them every night," Lucius said, his voice low and evasive.

"Yes, you do," Narcissa replied.

Lucius grumbled.

"You may be good at lying to a great many people, Lucius, but you can't lie to me," Narcissa said.

"Hmph," Lucius grunted in dismissal.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me. But at least let me comfort you," Narcissa said then eased her body back down from the headboard and moved her body next to his.

Lucius rolled back over and Narcissa pressed herself against his back softly and draped an arm on his side then softly kissed the back of his neck. Lucius exhaled in comfort and Narcissa pressed the side of her face against his back while her hand gently caressed the bare flesh of his thigh.

Narcissa's hand curved around the inside of Lucius's thigh, slowly stroking up and down the length of his thigh while her lips lightly pressed into his back. If this ritual was a success she knew Lucius would be fully aroused by now. She slid her hand to his groin, letting her fingers graze his hard shaft.

Lucius made soft, desperate sound as Narcissa placed the palm of her hand on the base of his long shaft then gently wrapped her fingers around it. Narcissa wasn't left handed but she had done this enough times to know how to get him off anyway. She knew the rhythm and the grip he preferred. She knew how to follow the sounds he made and adjust the speed accordingly. She knew how to make him come most efficiently.

It would be easy to stroke him fast and force an orgasm out quickly but Narcissa knew there was no use in that. A good orgasm was slowly earned and teased, at least that was what she always thought.

Narcissa's hand slowly stroked up and down Lucius' shaft, from the base to the head, feeling his foreskin glide with the movement. In the cold of the room, his swollen flesh felt _very_ hot. Narcissa wished this was more than a mechanical process, even though she was happy to help her husband.

In any event, Lucius certainly seemed to enjoy it, especially as she begun to ramp up the rhythm of her hand. His breathing had become faster and he had begun to make that pleasured humming sound that always signaled that he was near climax. Narcissa decided she wanted to finish off in a different way this time.

Narcissa leaned into Lucius's ear and whispered, "Would you like me to give it a suck?"

"Ah. Yes… please," Lucius said.

Narcissa removed her hand and Lucius rolled onto his back. She slid down his side then climbed over his legs. She leaned over and grabbed his prick once more. She lowered her mouth to the head and wrapped her lips around it, sucking up the damp arousal from the tip.

Lucius made a choked sound and Narcissa knew it wouldn't take much to finish him off now. She began to suck hard and slow, her hand stroking the base at a pace to match.

"Oh, Narcissa. You've nearly done it," Lucius said, strained.

Narcissa sucked harder and she felt Lucius moving restless beneath her.

"Oh. Oh, there! Slytherin's prick!" Lucius groaned.

Quickly, Narcissa grabbed his bollocks and pulled down on them hard and used her hand to squeeze his prick on the base. Lucius made a strained sound while she prevented him from coming and his prick flexed hard.

"Ah!" Lucius moaned, echoing loudly in the large room.

Finally she let go and Lucius groaned and his cock tensed and filled her mouth with hot, salty fluid which she easily swallowed with pride.

Narcissa wondered if Lucius would offer to return the favour. Probably not, she reasoned. She couldn't remember the last time Lucius had sought to soothe the ache between her thighs. She was damp there now and would not reject an offer if it was made. But Lucius made none. He only muttered a soft, "Thank you," then rolled over in silence.

Narcissa sighed. She'd have to get herself off too. She laid back beside Lucius, lifted up her night gown and slid her hand down to her aching flesh. Quietly, she stroked her swollen clitoris as Lucius began to snore.

Narcissa longed for passion again. She got it from Rosmerta but she wanted so much more. There was so much of herself she had to give. She wanted to have that with her husband again.

As she touched herself she thought back to the early days. She remembered how Lucius used to fuck her. She remembered way he mounted her and his face looked like he wanted to burn up in their desire. She remembered the way he used to bury his face between her legs and how hungry his mouth felt on her.

"Lucius," Narcissa accidentally moaned as she came, her body twisting and writhing as she was filled with pleasure.

"Hmm?" he said, clearly asleep.

"Nothing," Narcissa said in soft squeak, her toes curling with another wave of orgasm.

Yes, Narcissa wanted that passion back. She never doubted the love her husband had for her or their son but something was dead inside of him, perhaps dead inside them all.

She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, secretly hoping things would look up for her family sometime in the not too distant future. When would they have paid for their sins?

* * *

Draco's friend Blaise Zabini was there when Narcissa woke up the next morning. Of course, Narcissa wasn't sure if Blaise really was Draco's friend or not. Blaise didn't particularly seem to like Draco but Narcissa thought the Zabini's never seemed to like anyone.

She could tell that her son found Blaise attractive. It made sense. That would give him a reason for wanting him around. Narcissa thought it was a shame Blaise didn't have a sister that Draco could marry and have children with.

In any event, here Blaise was standing alone in their parlor while Draco was elsewhere. Narcissa felt slightly exposed in her silver night gown, though it really only revealed her shoulders and her legs. Narcissa refused to be seen ashamed or lacking dignity and instead lifted her chin at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Zabini. I assume you are here to see Draco," Narcissa said.

"Yes, of course. He said he would be down in just a moment," Blaise said with a smile.

Something about the way Blaise looked at Narcissa made her flush. Oh, Narcissa, couldn't deny that Blaise was a _gorgeous_ young man. He was tall and lean and had an air of confidence that was most appealing. He… reminded her of Lucius when he was young in an odd sort of way. It was that confidence that once riled the passion inside of her so long ago.

Narcissa watched as Blaise's eyes darted up and down her, his smile widening. Mr. Zabini was being so bold and Narcissa felt herself flushing all over. Could someone as young and gorgeous really think she was attractive? She knew she was beautiful but men that young didn't seem to notice her much anymore.

No, it didn't matter. Surely, this was most inappropriate. He was less than half her age!

"So how is your life?" Narcissa asked for reasons that were beyond her comprehension.

She knew she should go and see about breakfast…

"It's not bad," Blaise said, his eyes still searching her over.

"That's good. Surely, you have a girlfriend keeping you busy," Narcissa said.

"Not exactly but something like that," Blaise admitted with a shrug.

"And how do you enjoy that?" Narcissa asked.

"Hmmm," he said, considering. "Most satisfactory. I know how to have a good time."

This wasn't sarcasm on Blaise's part, Narcissa could tell. He was the sort of man who never said something he didn't mean and he chose his words carefully.

"That's excellent," Narcissa answered, turning to leave.

"It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise said and Narcissa stopped and looked at him.

Blaise bit his lip and nodded before adding, "Very nice."

A small crooked smile appeared on Narcissa's face and she nodded in return before heading to the kitchen where she bumped right into Lucius who was looking grim. Narcissa jumped.

"I saw that, you know. The way you were looking at each other. Completely shameless," Lucius said, his gaze piercing Narcissa hard.

Narcissa stared up at Lucius, unblinking and firm.

"I have no idea what you mean," Narcissa said and walked toward the cupboard. She missed when they had had a house elf or other servants around to do things like make breakfast. But Lucius had sent all the servants away after the war.

"Of course you do," Lucius said in a low growl.

"Blaise is our son's friend, Lucius. He's certainly a handsome young man but you can't really think-"

"I can and I do!" Lucius interrupted making Narcissa turn back around to face him.

He looked more urgent than angry, Narcissa realised.

"What is it that you are implying, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucius slowly stepped forward then leaned over to her ear and slowly whispered: "You want to _fuck_ him."

The words reverberated in Narcissa's mind. The thought hadn't crossed her mind in any sort of clear way but with Lucius's words echoing in her mind she saw glimpses flesh on flesh that gave her chills and she knew it was all too true. Even still, she scowled and Lucius and shook her head.

"What an absurd notion you have, my husband," Narcissa said, Lucius's face still inches from hers.

"No, I think not. I've known you for far too long, Narcissa. I know when my wife is desiring someone. You used to look at me that way. Do you remember?" Lucius said.

"I have never stopped desiring you," Narcissa said, thinking the contrary was true.

Lucius scoffed. In the background, Narcissa could hear Draco and Blaise talking then exiting the front door. Lucius looked back and raised his eyebrows. There'd be no reason to keep their voices lowered now.

"Yes, you have. When we are together… you know how it is. There's a lack of passion and… enthusiasm, particularly on your part. But you can go off and find it with whoever else you've been fucking," Lucius said.

Narcissa didn't reply to this. He was right, of course. But Narcissa could never admit this.

"Lucius, I love you. Surely, you know this," Narcissa said.

"I don't doubt it," Lucius said, stepping forward and kissing her.

It wasn't forceful or desperate, merely affection that Narcissa gladly returned.

Lucius pulled away then said, "If you want to fuck Blaise Zabini, I would have no problem with that. Just don't hideout from me this time."

Narcissa was stunned. She wasn't sure how to react. Was this was just a test of her loyalty?

"What?" she said. It was all she could manage at the moment.

"Fuck him if you like. But I want to watch," Lucius said, almost whispering the last part.

Narcissa felt light-headed and placed a hand on a counter to support herself.

"Lucius… I couldn't!" Narcissa protested, though every single part of her wanted to.

"Why couldn't you? What law says that you can't?" Lucius asked.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked, thinking this was her final test and that once she had agreed to it he would be screaming for divorce.

"Touch me," Lucius breathed and Narcissa nodded, placing a hand on Lucius's groin and feeling his erection through his robes.

"Merlin. You're not lying," Narcissa said and suddenly she had made up her mind.

* * *

Narcissa lay on the bed, studying Blaise who was standing at the foot of it, his hand stroking his very, thick shaft that was slick from lubricating potion. Narcissa stretched a leg, pointing her toes at Blaise enticingly while she reached down and stroked her clitoris, imagining what it was going to be like to have him fuck her. She slid her fingers to her pussy and was stunned by how wet she was.

Lucius sat in a chair in the corner of the room, naked and stroking his own cock in silence. Narcissa glanced at him, hoping he was going to enjoy this as much as she was going to.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise said.

Someone as gorgeous as Blaise complimenting her made her feel sort of giddy. She remembered the first time Lucius had told her she was beautiful. She had been flattered but was forced to act like it was understood. She was a Black after all.

Narcissa smiled at Blaise's compliment but said nothing in reply.

Blaise went around and climbed on the bed. He then positioned himself between her open legs. He smiled down at her pussy and licked his full lips.

"Now, it just wouldn't be right to stick my cock in there until I've had a taste," Blaise said then bent over, his mouth quickly found her slit and slowly licked up from her hole to her clit, causing Narcissa to jump with a jolt of pleasure, immediately forgetting his vulgarity.

Narcissa let out choked gasps as Blaise began to expertly lap at her clit while he let a large dark hand roam up her pale torso and find one of her small breasts which he squeezed.

"That's amazing, Blaise. You have a gifted tongue," Narcissa said.

Narcissa glanced over at Lucius again. She smiled at him. He was frantically stroking himself, his eyes big and his mouth hanging open. Lucius really was enjoying this and that turned on Narcissa even more.

Blaise's tongue gradually increased speed and he slid a couple of fingers inside of her with ease. She couldn't believe how skilled someone so young was. If she was honest, Lucius had _never_ been this good. He wasn't quite as good as Rosmerta, but that was a very high bar to cross.

Maybe, watching this would teach Lucius something. Maybe, seeing how hard Blaise was going to make her come would ignite a fire within Lucius. Maybe he would want to please her just as good or even better.

Blaise's tongue and fingers were certainly doing the trick and Narcissa grabbed her breasts hard and arched her back, feeling herself on the brink of climax. Her lips quivered as she moaned from her climax, feeling the pleasure from the bottoms of her feet to the top of her head.

Blaise continued to lick and finger her as her orgasm shuddered through her. She placed a hand on top of his head and said, "Fuck me now! Please, fuck me _hard_."

Blaise removed his head and leaned up. He grabbed his wide prick in his hand and placed the head near her sopping wet entrance. He then pushed the head inside and she moaned as it began to stretch her.

"Oh!" she moaned, loving the sensation of his thick head stretching her entrance.

"So tight, Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise observed.

"Keep going," Narcissa pleaded and Blaise grinned then gave a strong push.

Narcissa moaned as his girth continued to stretched her. Narcissa realised that she had never been this full before, not even from one of Rosmerta's thick toys. Lucius cock was longer but Blaise was substantially more thick. The sensation of being so full and stretched was exhilarating, she thought.

Blaise leaned further down and began to slowly fuck her, his pelvis rocking rhythmically. Narcissa's hands clutched the bedspread tightly. She looked over at Lucius who still looked entranced.

"That's feels amazing, Blaise. Ah," Narcissa moaned, looking up at his grinning face.

Blaise put the weight of his torso on her and turned his head away from her face, seeming uninterested in kissing her. He was only in it for one thing.

"That really is _so_ fucking tight, Mrs. Malfoy. What they say about older women is a lie," Blaise said and grunted as the speed of his thrust increased.

Blaise didn't fuck the way Lucius did. He was like a machine, cold and efficient, strong and hard. Narcissa reached around his back and dug her nails in as he pounded hard into her.

"Ahhh, Blaise. That feels… incredible," Narcissa said.

It was true but mostly she wanted to make Lucius jealous. She knew it was his idea but there was no reason to make this easy on him. Blaise leaned back up, keeping his thrusts steady.

"I know you can fuck me harder than that, Blaise," Narcissa urged.

"Draco is my friend. I would feel terrible if I injured his mother, Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise said then grabbed Narcissa's legs and began to slam into her hard.

"Ohhh, yesss!" Narcissa called out and reached down and began to frantically stroke her clitoris.

Blaise made few sounds. He seemed just as pleased with himself as he was with her, if not moreso. Blaise leaned down, causing Narcissa's legs to bend against her torso and her lower body to pivot up, feeling like she was rolled up into a ball.

"Fuck!" Narcissa said as Blaise fucked her hard and she stroked her clitoris.

Narcissa suddenly felt her body explode in pleasure and she moaned loudly. She didn't think Blaise even noticed. He was focused on pounding her with his cock and nothing else.

Narcissa looked over at Lucius as euphoria swept through her. He was still hard. She was surprised he hadn't come yet.

"You can come in me now, if you like," Narcissa said, her voice strained.

Blaise laughed then bit his lip, looking at her face. Slowly, his face twisted in pleasure and he shouted in triumph as she felt his prick spasm inside of her, filling her with come.

"Merlin, yes," Narcissa moaned, his face almost angelic at the moment of orgasm.

Gradually, he stopped thrusting and pulled out in silence.

"That was nice, Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise said leaning back.

"The same to you" Narcissa said, as she leaned up, loving the dampness between her legs, sliding a hand down to feel the mixture of her own juices and Blaise's come.

"Lucius… come here," Narcissa said, beckoning over to him.

Lucius stood up and rushed over to the bed. At first Narcissa flinched, worried that despite this being his idea he might be angry. Instead, he stood at the side of the bed, stroking his cock and his eyes roaming over her with lust.

"Fuck me, Lucius. Fuck me, while his come is still inside of me," Narcissa said then rolled over and got on her hands and knees, offering her still very wet pussy to him.

"Go on, Mr. Malfoy. I left her warm for you," Blaise taunted.

Silently, Lucius on the bed and pushed himself inside of her with a shove. She felt tender down there but she needed him _so_ badly.

Narcissa pushed herself back against his prick, urging him to start fucking her. Lucius placed hands on the small of her back and began to thrust his prick in hard and fast.

"Come on Lucius, fucking come inside me," Narcissa begged.

Lucius pounded harder than he had in years and made the sort of sounds that normally lived in Narcissa's most erotic fantasies.

"I love you, Narcissa. So much, _believe_ me," Lucius said as he pounded.

Narcissa squeezed down on his cock and said, "If you love me, then fucking come in me!"

Narcissa had already been fucked plenty. She wanted her husband to come and she wanted it _now_.

Lucius slammed hard until he finally groaned loudly then moaned, "Narcissa!"

Narcissa felt his prick flex and fill her with his come. Something about the idea of his come and Blaise's mixing inside of her turned her on, made her feel more attractive and desired than she ever had.

"I want it to always be like this, Lucius. I want passion. I want you to fuck me like you mean it," Narcissa said.

"Always. I promise," Lucius said.

Narcissa looked behind her. Blaise was mostly dressed and still smiling. He had remained so calm, almost detached through all of this.

"Time for me to leave. Tell Draco I said hello," Blaise said gave them both a nod and left the room.

Lucius lay next to his wife. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. Blaise wouldn't kiss her like this. Perhaps Blaise never kissed anyone like this.

Lucius did love her. In a funny way, she felt it now more than she ever had.

"I love you, Lucius," Narcissa said.

"And I love you," Lucius said and he kissed her again.

As they lay there in the post-orgasmic haze, Narcissa's pussy feeling sore in a satisfying way, she got a funny notion. Yes, surely now would be as good a moment as any.

"Lucius… my husband… I want to tell you something. I think you've just proven yourself to me," Narcissa said.

"You can tell me anything. You can tell me all about the other men you've fucked," Lucius said, his hand lightly stroking her thigh.

"Well… you see… that's the thing. I haven't been fucking any other men. Just Rosmerta. Only her," Narcissa said.

Lucius laughed.

"You're very funny, Narcissa. But honestly, there is no need to lie," Lucius said.

Narcissa sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not lying. I've been having an affair with Rosmerta. Since before Draco was born," Narcissa confessed.

"Since before… what? You're serious," Lucius said, looking bewildered.

"Very," Narcissa said with a smile.

Lucius slid out of bed and began to pace, still naked, his cock now flaccid. His confusion seemed to slowly turn to anger, his face a grimace.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean you've been fucking some _whore_ since before Draco was born?" Lucius shouted, his rage palpable.

Narcissa groaned and stood up, slipping her silver nightgown back on.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. Lucius, _he_ drove the wedge between us. Don't you see! He sucked the life out of us. I needed something! I needed something for myself! And there's this part of me… Lucius, I'm bisexual. Having to hide it from you… only made me want to explore it more," Narcissa said.

"Well, you should've kept on hiding it. Slytherin's arse!" Lucius growled.

"I don't understand. You can get off on watching a man fuck me better than any other man has ever fucked me but you can't handle the thought of me being with a woman?"

"It's not natural, Narcissa! There's a natural order to the world. Men are not meant to be with other men and women are not meant to be with other women. It's disgusting!"

Lucius looked ready to break something, though Narcissa knew that wasn't the sort of person he was. He held too much stock in materialism to ever destroy his own possessions.

"This is who I am, Lucius. I can't help it. It _is_ natural. It is a natural part of me. I've been attracted to women since I was a girl. It has never stopped. It never will. If you want me to remain faithful to you I will. If you want a divorce I won't fight it," Narcissa said, hoping to find a way to resolve this.

"You can never see her again. That's all I want. Don't see Madam Rosmerta again. Don't fuck any other women. Don't even _think_ about fucking any other women," Lucius said.

"Lucius… Rosmerta is my friend. I don't have many of those left," Narcissa said.

"I don't give a _fuck_ what she is. Agree not to see her ever again," Lucius said, looking firm and confident.

Narcissa scoffed, scowling at him.

"Who do you think you are? I am admit, I have been unfaithful to you. That was wrong. But who I am… what I am. There's nothing wrong with me. You're the one who is twisted. You can fuck me and get another man's come all over your cock but can't bear the thought of me being with a woman? Fuck you. You would be nothing without me. While you were off being a Death Eater I was running everything. After our son was born I kept going, being a mother a head of household and a business partner," Narcissa growled.

Lucius rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm giving you a counter offer and it's not negotiable: I'm going to keep seeing Rosmerta. I'm going to see anyone I want. I will keep you informed if you wish. If you want to watch men fuck me I won't mind. Whatever it takes to get you off. I still love you, you know. The alternative is divorce. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I know what I want from life now. I want you and I want her. I am sexual being. I… think I would only end up cheating on you again. Please, Lucius. Let's do things the honest way," Narcissa pleaded.

Lucius sighed and sat on the end of the bed.

"If it weren't for our son I would divorce you. I love you more than anything, Narcissa but…" Lucius said, shaking his head in apparent disgust.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said.

"Would I be free to fuck other people too?" Lucius asked.

"Of course, though we'll want to remain discreet if we don't want any rumours. I've worked hard to keep my affair a secret," Narcissa said, sitting next to him.

"Very well. I'm not happy with this but I think divorce would make me less happy," Lucius said.

Narcissa smiled, feeling grateful that a messy divorce wasn't in their future. She leaned over for a kiss but Lucius raised a hand.

"No. Not now. I need time," Lucius said, standing up and getting dressed.

Narcissa looked down at her lap, the shimmering silver of the nightgown seeming mesmerising. She had made a mess of things. Her husband's disgust at her sexuality was disappointing. But at least they had come to an understanding. She would pray that eventually he would come to respect her for all she was. She would pray that he would forgive her for her infidelity.

Most of all she would pray for their son. She would pray that Draco would never slip up and reveal his sexuality to his father. She feared how Lucius would react to knowing his son was queer.

Narcissa sighed. She needed a shower. She was hungry. Her body was still sore. She wondered if Blaise would consent to a night alone with her sometime. Oh, yes, should would love some time to explore Blaise Zabini without her husband's watchful eyes.

Narcissa made a happy sound. Why should she take tonight as a disappointing moment? She was getting everything she wanted. She could have Rosmerta. She could have any other lovers she wanted and now she knew how to light the fire in her husband's heart once again. No, things were looking up, indeed.


End file.
